Friend Zone
by kuntaro
Summary: Teman. Satu kata bermakna yang dapat mewarnai hari hari, namun juga kata penghalang akan sebuah rasa yang tak tersampaikan.


Loving someone who doesn't love you back is like hugging a cactus.

The tighter you hug, the more it hurts.

*

Bukan untuk pertama kalinya Ino memesan semangkuk penuh es krim coklat kesukaannya. Sejak ia masih kecil dulu, bahkan hingga ia sudah dewasa seperti ini, Cappucino Chocolate ala cafe selalu ada melengkapi harinya. Namun untuk hari ini, rasa es krim kesukaannya itu tidak seenak dulu. Rasa manis butiran chocochips perlahan memudar tergantikan oleh pahit- sepahit hatinya pada Sasuke.

"Kami resmi pacaran!" Kata kata ceria Sakura terngiang ngiang ditelinganya.

Kelu, lidahnya kaku, ingin rasanya Ino mati saja hari ini. "Be.. Benarkah?"

"Tentu! Dan sebagai pengingat hari jadi pertama kami , kami berdua mengajak teman teman lain untuk makan di Restoran Takoyaki sekaligus merayakan keberhasilan tim Kiba! Benar kan, Sasuke?"

"Ya, itu benar," Jawab Sasuke dengan logat khasnya, masih dibumbui dengan sifat dingin yang menjamur. "Kami juga akan menunggu kedatanganmu, Ino,"

Perasaannya sudah 7/8 hancur dan jikalau ia tidak berusaha untuk menahan, mungkin bendungan air di pelupuk matanya sudah jebol.

"Kalau begitu.. Kuucapkan selamat untuk kalian.. Semoga long last.."

Ya, memang bodoh berkata seperti itu. Justru sekarang Ino mengutuk sendiri perkataan yang dia ucapkan tadi pagi. Sakura memang salah satu sahabatnya dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, Ino harus turut bersuka ria. Kebahagiaan Sakura adalah kebahagiaannya juga. Tapi semuanya terasa sangat menyakitkan..

Kini sesendok es krim coklat yang mulai meleleh di depan mata tidak menggugah nafsunya lagi. Biasanya Ino akan menghabiskan 3 mangkuk sekaligus dan kadangkala membuat Hiro di meja bartender kerepotan. Namun sekarang ia sudah kenyang, sudah muak oleh semua omong kosong.

"Wah wah wah.. Putus cinta ya?"

Tiba tiba ia mendengar suara bariton yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Dengan terpaksa, Ino mendelikkan mata dan menoleh.

"Shikamaru,"

Ia mengedipkan mata. "Yap,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hah?" Shikamaru memberi aba aba pada bartender dan sedetik kemudian orange wine sudah tersaji didepan mata. Ia pun meneguknya pelan. "Semua orang boleh saja datang kesini, kan?"

Ino memandang sahabatnya itu dengan kesal. Biasanya si Maru-chan ini ogah ogahan sekali bila Ino mengajaknya dan berbagai alasan selalu dilontarkan. Karena tak mau memperpanjang masalah, ia pun menghela napas.

"Ya sudahlah.." Ia kembali berkutat dengan semangkuk es krim. Tak senikmat dulu, tak senikmat kemarin, namun ia tetap harus menghabiskannya. Dengan terburu buru bercampur emosi, Ino menyendokkan setiap gumpalan coklat itu ke mulutnya dengan kasar. Belum sempat lidahnya merasakan, ia sudah menelan. Hingga pada akhirnya Ino susah payah bertahan dan terbatuk batuk- tersedak.

"Ya ampun.." Shikamaru yang duduk tepat disebelahnya menggeleng gelengkan kepala dan berdecak kecil. Setelah meminta segelas air putih, Ia pun membantu Ino meneguknya. "Sungguh kekanakan. Makan itu harusnya pelan pelan.."

"Kau cerewet sekali, Shikamaru,"

"Eh?"

"Kau ini bukan Guru Asuma. Jadi sebaiknya simpan saja komentar konyolmu itu,"

"Aku kan hanya memberitahumu-"

"Aah sudahlah!" Ino menggebrak meja dan menaruh kasar sendok es. Gumpalan coklat dingin yang hanya seperempat itu ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

"Hey Ino! Kau mau kemana?!"

Shikamaru turun dari tempat duduknya dan berlari mengejar Ino yang sudah sampai di pintu depan.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar cafe, ditengah keramaian hingar bingar orang yang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing masing. Shikamaru berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Ino- yang untuk seukuran wanita terbilang cukup lebar. Seraya memasukkan kedua tangan di saku, ia berdehem.

"Ino," Ia bilang. "Tidak biasanya kau begini,"

Dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk badannya sendiri, Ino manyun manyun. Sebal, iya. Marah, iya. Lelah, iya. Cemburu, tentu saja.

"Itu berarti kau tidak tahu apa apa tentangku,"

"Aku tahu kau terkadang keras kepala dan sangat menyebalkan ketika sedang badmood. Tapi jarang sekali seperti ini,"

Ino menggertakkan giginya dan berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Tahu apa Shikamaru tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke? Selama ini ia sudah berjuang, bersaing secara sportif baik dalam Ninjutsu maupun percintaan dengan Sakura untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Namun sepertinya ia gagal, gagal dan gagal. Ia kira selama ini Sasuke memberi perhatian kepadanya karena didasari dengan rasa yang tulus, tapi ternyata, ia tak lebih dari sekedar teman.

Apakah ini yang namanya Friend Zone?

"BERHENTILAH BICARA, SHIKAMARU!" Ino berteriak tepat didepan wajah sahabatnya sehingga Shikamaru harus terlonjak beberapa inci. "Dan pergilah dari hadapanku, aku ingin sendirian!"

Sesudah menghentakkan kaki, Ino meninggalkan Shikamaru yang membeku. Ia tahu betul, jika di hari biasa kadar kemarahan Ino paling kecil 67%. Tapi dalam situasi seperti ini, mungkin akan meningkat dua kali lipat. Shikamaru melihat setelah beberapa meter jauhnya, Ino kembali memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berjalan lunglai.

Sepertinya ia tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang.

"Ino," panggilnya setelah menghampiri cewek-yang sebenarnya butuh tempat untuk bersandar- itu.

"MAU APA LAGI KAU?"

Shikamaru menghela napas pelan, sebelum akhirnya menggamit lengan Ino dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Hey, aku mau dibawa kemana?!" wajahnya merah padam. "Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu! Aku mau pulang!"

"Ya, teruskan omelanmu,"

"Kau ini! Aku serius! Lepaskan aku atau aku akan berteriak minta tolong!"

"Silahkan saja, lagipula siapa yang akan mau berurusan dengan shinobi?"

"KUHAJAR KAU!"

Setelah keributan kecil dan amukan berkepanjangan, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai pada destinasi wisata-olahraga indoor pertama di Konoha. Karena musim libur, area seluas beberapa hektar ini lumayan ramai. Tua, muda, anak anak, remaja, semua menikmati kunjungan mereka.

Bagi Ino, ini adalah tempat paling seru yang pernah ia kunjungi. Semenjak kepemimpinan Tsunade, begitu banyak bagian Konoha yang dibangun. Diam diam dalam hati, ia mengagumi pemikiran Shikamaru yang ternyata tahu betul kesukaannya.

"Aku benci tempat ini," Ino membuang wajah.

Shikamaru mengeluarkan evil-smirknya. "Benci sampai sampai kau tidak tahan untuk mencoba seluruh area permainan disini,"

"Siapa yang-" Ino melotot, semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil, kemudian merangkul Ino ke tempat pembelian tiket. "Sudahlah, ayo kita bersenang senang!"

Area pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah Indoor Ski. Dengan salju salju buatan dan luncuran setinggi 12 meter, membuat mereka berdua seolah melupakan kehidupan asli mereka sebagai ninja. Layaknya anak kecil yang bahagia mendengar kabar apa saja, Shikamaru dan Ino tak berhenti meluncur diatas ice skating board. Setelah puas bermain dengan luncuran gletser, mereka beralih ke suatu ruangan serba redup. Penerangan yang minim hanya dengan dihiasi lampu lampu kecil warna kuning disetiap atap dan belasan meja beludru hijau lengkap dengan stik serta 10 bola. Yap, bilyar.

"Kau masih ingat cara memainkannya?"

Ino menyeringai. "Sejak kapan aku lupa bahwa aku mengalahkanmu waktu itu?"

"Itu tidak benar!" wajah Shikamaru merah padam.

Ino tertawa. "Kalau begitu kita lihat saja sekarang!"

"Siapa takut!"

Puas memainkan bilyar dengan skor yang tidak sebanding sama sekali, Ino pun keluar sebagai pemenang. Sementara Shikamaru tidak terima dan berulang kali latihan menyodok bola dengan benar. Kasihan sekali, namun memang nasib. Akhirnya demi menghibur Shikamaru yang terkubur atas kekalahannya, Ino mengalihkan suasana.

"Disana itu apa?" Tanyanya.

Shikamaru menoleh dan mendapati sebuah bilyar board berukuran super besar- bahkan sangat besar hampir seukuran lapangan kecil. Ia tersenyum geli.

"Itu mini futsal,"

"Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu,"

"Semacam gabungan dari bilyar dan futsal. Lebih baik kita kesana!"

Ino betul betul terkejut dengan penemuan itu. Lapangan imut berbeludru hijau lengkap dengan 10 bola sepak warna warni yang belum pernah ia lihat itu sungguh menarik untuk dicoba. Jauh didalam otaknya ia berpikir. Jangan jangan suatu saat nanti akan ada gabungan dari voli dan catur..

"Kau lihat? Baca peraturannya. Alas kaki harus dilepas, tidak boleh tidur atau selonjoran, jangan membawa pulang salah satu bola.."

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti.."

Benar benar sangat menyenangkan mencoba area permainan seperti ini. Tanpa perlu menyodok bola dengan stik dan sangat praktis.

Jauh didalam lubuk hati Shikamaru, ia tersenyum kecil. Ternyata rencana untuk membuat Ino lupa sesaat akan masalah percintaannya yang rumit itu hampir berhasil. Sedikit lagi, hingga spare time mereka berakhir.

Sejurus kemudian Ino benar benar sudah bosan lagi dengan permainan ini. Memang harus sabar menghadapi cewek yang keras kepala macam Ino, ditambah lagi sedang putus cinta. Shikamaru kembali memutar otak dengan mengalihkan kegiatan mereka

pada permainan basket trampolin, dimana lapangan yang seharusnya terbuat dari semen atau lapisan keras digantikan oleh trampolin hitam yang membal.

Kali ini permainan berlangsung seru dan betul betul mengasyikkan. Shikamaru sampai harus membuka rompinya.

Menjelang sore, mereka berdua selesai mencoba seluruh game. Wajah Ino lebih terlihat ceria dan ringan seolah beban beban dihatinya sudah terangkat sedikit. Sambil menikmati eskrim vanilla, mereka berdiam ditengah jembatan kecil yang akan mengarah ke rumah mereka masing masing.

"Tadi itu benar benar making up session terhebat yang pernah aku lakukan," ujar Ino sesudah membuang plastik es.

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Aku tahu, kan?"

"Yah.. Terimakasih,"

Air sungai yang jernih beriak tenang dibawah mereka. Pancaran sinar matahari sore membuat bergemerlapan disana sini seperti mutiara yang ditabur ke sembarang arah. Ino menghela napas panjang seraya mata birunya tak berhenti memandangi ikan ikan kecil yang berenang bebas.

"Hey Shikamaru.."

"Hm?"

Ino tersenyum pahit. "Aku telah mengecewakan Guru Asuma.."

Sepertinya Ino kembali masuk pada tempurung rasa sedihnya. Setelah beberapa jam mereka bersenang senang, hal itu tak mampu membuat Ino lupa total akan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Shikamaru memandang cewek disampingnya lekat lekat. Selama hampir 18 tahun persahabatan mereka, ia tidak pernah melihat Ino sesedih ini, sekecewa ini. Baginya Ino adalah gadis yang keras kepala, disiplin, dan jauh dari hal hal rumit. Ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang besar maupun yang kecil dan cenderung easy going.

"Kau tidak berbuat kesalahan apapun," Ia mencoba menghibur.

"Ya, tapi aku yakin ia pasti kecewa," Ino tertawa sedih. "Aku telah kalah dari Sakura, kau tahu?"

Shikamaru memilih diam, mendengarkan.

"Dalam Ninjutsu, ia memang nomor satu karena keahlianku memang bukan dalam hal pengobatan. Tapi, kalau soal ini.."

Ino meneteskan setitik air mata sambil tetap tersenyum getir. "Aku telah gagal.. "

Sejujurnya Shikamaru benci sekali melihat seorang wanita menangis. Terakhir kali ia melihat Ibunya meninggalkannya dalam keadaan lemah dan beberapa tetes air mata menyentuh permukaan bantal. Saat ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis kecil hingga terjatuh, gadis itu menangis kencang. Shikamaru menganggap itu adalah pertanda bahwa ia telah membiarkan seorang perempuan tersakiti sendirian.

Tapi ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Ino.

".. Memang kacau sekali. Persis seperti slogan Paman Bi, 'dasar payah, dasar lemah'; aku persis seperti itu. Ini sih aku saja yang bodoh-"

"Jangan katakan hal itu,"

Ino menghentikan kata katanya. "Eh?"

"Kau tidak payah," Shikamaru menatap tajam. "Kau juga tidak mengecewakan Asuma,"

"Shikamaru-"

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu,"

Sehembus angin menerpa wajah mereka berdua. Rasanya matahari mengejek, membakar perasaan yang terpendam begitu lama. Dedaunan gugur seolah membawa rasa cinta yang tak terbalas, tak tertembus dan terkejar sekalipun oleh waktu dan dimensi.

"Berusahalah," Shikamaru menepuk pundak Ino. "Masih banyak yang perlu kau lakukan di dunia ini.. Kau tak akan menyerah pada dirimu sendiri begitu saja, kan?"

I love you.

More than as a friend

More than you might think

But I don't show anything

'Cause I'm afraid to ruin what we've built all this time.

Jauh didalam pelupuk matanya, jauh didalam lautan hatinya yang bersifat persahabatan, ia membeku. Sendiri, kedinginan. Penuh kebencian dan amarah. Terjebak dalam badai salju namun api merah yang berkobar tak kunjung padam dibalik punggungnya.

Andaikan orang yang ia sayangi tahu, andaikan mereka semua bukan hanya sebatas 'teman'; sebuah kata yang akan memberi berjuta juta warna dalam hidup- sekaligus penghalang sampainya rasa yang selalu ada.

"Kau tahu, Ino? Kalah dalam percintaan memang hal yang payah.." Shikamaru melanjutkan. "Namun.. Berkorban demi kebahagiaan orang lain, itu jauh lebih penting dari apapun di dunia ini,"

Ino menatap Shikamaru lamat lamat, berusaha mencerna setiap butiran kata. Memang apa yang dikatakannya itu benar. Bahwa orang yang egois, mementingkan kepentingan diri sendiri itu sampah. Dan kini Ino yakin, bahwa maksud Guru Asuma yang sebenarnya adalah nasihat yang tersirat ini.

"Jadi.. Jangan bicara lagi kalau kau itu lemah, dan sebagainya. Kau jauh dari yang kau pikirkan. Ingat kata kataku," Shikamaru bilang. "Kau mengerti, Ino?"

Ia berpikir bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun asalkan ia selalu bersama sahabatnya. Tak bisa terbayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila Shikamaru tak disini, menemaninya sepanjang hari- dan hampir membuatnya lupa akan masalahnya. Orang yang sembarangan, sulit dimengerti, tapi selalu membuat harinya penuh oleh hal hal yang seru. Bersama Shikamaru dan temannya yang lain, ia merasa akan bisa menaklukan puncak dunia.

Ino tersenyum tulus dan mengangguk, kemudian membersihkan sisa sisa air matanya.

"Aku mengerti," Ujarnya. "Sepertinya aku harus mencari seseorang yang baru,"

I'll be that person if you want me to.

".. Bagus," Shikamaru tersenyum.

Sedetik kemudian Ino mengeluarkan jurus jahil andalannya (meninju pundak Shikamaru tiba tiba) dan tertawa lebar. Shikamaru memekik seraya mengusap usap lengan atasnya itu.

"Ino! Apa apaan kau ini?!"

".. Terkadang kau bijak juga,"

"Eh? Tentu saja! Kau berarti belum tahu aku!"

Memang sulit untuk dikatakan, memang sulit untuk diakui, namun memang benar adanya. Sungguh sekarang Shikamaru bahagia melihat Ino sudah kembali ceria; ia sudah mulai bersifat kasar lagi itu berarti merupakan tanda kalau ia sudah baik baik saja. Dalam kamus kehidupan Ino yang sangat dimengerti Shikamaru, tinjuan adalah bentuk rasa sayang Ino pada dirinya.

Walaupun ia berharap rasa sayang itu dapat berubah menjadi-

"Sudah ya, Shikamaru!" Ujar Ino sumringah. "Terimakasih sudah menemaniku seharian ini.. Kau benar benar sahabat ku yang paliiing hebat!"

Ia tertegun, namun tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Kau juga cepatlah pulang, Maru-chan. Ayahmu akan marah kalau kau pulang terlambat,"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!"

Ino kembali tertawa. "Biar saja! Wlee~"

Shikamaru geleng geleng kepala seraya memandang Ino yang berjalan menjauh dan melambai lambaikan tangannya, waved him a goodbye.

"Sayonara, Shikamaru!"

Ia membalas lambaian tangan Ino pelan, hingga cahaya matahari terbenam mengaburkan bayangan sahabatnya dalam semburat oranye lembut.

When I first saw you, I was afraid to talk to you

When I first talked to you, I was afraid to like you

When I first liked you, I was afraid to love you

Now that I love you, I'm afraid to loose you

Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa ia akan berlapang dada, menerima segala keputusan Ino. Seandainya.. Seandainya waktu dapat diulang, seandainya ia selalu berada disisi orang yang selalu ia cintai. Seandainya ia tidak terlambat untuk menyatakan perasaannya sebelum Ino jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Ia tidak mau mengakui rasanya sendiri dan lebih memilih untuk mengubur dalam dalam. Terkadang Shikamaru amat menyesal kenapa ia tidak mau jujur dari dulu, namun takdir memang sudah begini adanya.

Dibawah cahaya syahdu matahari, Shikamaru menatap langit sore indah bergradasi, menghela napas panjang dan mengikhlaskan hatinya daripada selanjutnya ia akan semakin jauh menggapai orang yang ia cintai. Ia akan mundur dan akan bahagia melihat Ino bersama orang lain, daripada ia harus terjebak lebih dalam di dasar Friend Zone yang tak berujung.

*


End file.
